1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to software defect analysis and in particular to software defect analysis using ODC.
2. Background Information
Orthogonal Defect Classification (ODC) was formulated by IBM Research. ODC is a scheme to capture the semantics of each software defect quickly. It is the definition and capture of defect attributes that make mathematical analysis and modeling possible. Analysis of ODC data provides a valuable diagnostics method for evaluating the various phases of the software life cycle (e.g., design, development, test and service) and the maturity of the product. ODC makes it possible to push the understanding and use of defects well beyond quality.
ODC methodology requires an effective ODC validation process in place. ODC fields can be divided between opener ones (i.e., the ones filled in when the defect is opened) and responder ones (i.e., who fixes the defects has the responsibility to fill them). p In existing approaches, ODC classification and validation involve manual time consuming processes that require product knowledge and ODC experience. Among all the ODC fields, the following provide objective values (i.e., not subject to interpretation): ODC Target, ODC, Defect Type, ODC Qualifier and ODC Source History. Specifically, ODC Target represents the high level identity of the entity that was fixed. ODC Defect Type represents the actual correction that was made (the “type” captures the size, scope, and complexity of the fix). ODC Defect Qualifier captures the element of a non-existent, wrong or irrelevant implementation. ODC Source History is the selection which identifies the history of the program code or information which was fixed (applicable to all defect Targets). ODC classification also involves organizational costs wherein ODC fields must be set each field and must be validated by a senior developer.